Tommy Dreamer
| birth_place = Yonkers, New York| death_date = | death_place = | resides = New York, New York | billed = Yonkers, New York | trainer = Johnny Rodz | debut = October 29, 1989 | retired = }} Thomas Laughlin (February 14, 1971) is a semi-retired American professional wrestler better known by his ring name, Tommy Dreamer. He most recently worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Before that, he appeared with World Wrestling Entertainment. Dreamer is perhaps best known for the time he spent in the Philadelphia based Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) promotion, of which he has been called the "heart and soul". Though he only held the ECW World Heavyweight Championship once in his time with the company – for a grand total of about 30 minutes – he was regularly embroiled in the company's most visible angles on screen and involved in the booking, some of the business decisions, and, like a number of other ECW wrestlers, was part of the day-to-day operations of the company off screen. On June 7, 2009, at Extreme Rules 2009, Dreamer accomplished his dream of winning the ECW Championship again, pinning Jack Swagger in a Triple Threat match. Dreamer held the title until Night of Champions 2009 when he lost the title back to previous champion Christian. Dreamer is currently competing on the independent circuit, appearing with Dragon Gate USA, CHIKARA, Evolve, American Championship Wrestling, Universal Championship Wrestling, and Maximum Pro Wrestling, among other promotions. Professional wrestling career Extreme Championship Wrestling Dreamer joined Eastern Championship Wrestling (ECW) in 1992, just before its name change to Extreme Championship Wrestling. His first major gimmick in the company had him wrestling in matches in garish green suspenders and acting as something of a "pretty boy" – at least in relation to the rest of the ECW roster. This gimmick got him soundly booed by crowds, even when he became the first person in wrestling history to kick out of the pin that follows the Superfly Splash of Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka. In 1998, Dreamer had a short feud with the Dudley Boyz (Buh Buh Ray and D-Von), during which they "broke" Beulah's neck. In 1999, on their last night in the company, they cited this incident to get Dreamer to accept a challenge for the ECW Tag Team Championship they had won earlier in the night. He did accept, and got the title, but was paired with the unexpected partner Raven, who slid into the ring at the last second and made the pin. The team only lasted a short time before it dissolved, with Raven taking the title and choosing Mike Awesome as his new partner. He also, begrudgingly, became World Heavyweight Champion in 2000 by beating Tazz at CyberSlam, only to lose it to Justin Credible just 30 minutes later. World Wrestling Entertainment Debut and Raw (2001-2004) After ECW closed its doors, Dreamer spent time in various independent leagues throughout the country, such as Jersey All Pro Wrestling and Combat Zone Wrestling before he signed with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). He was introduced to WWF audiences on the July 9, 2001 episode of Raw as a member of the WCW/ECW Alliance during the Invasion angle. When the angle ended in November, Dreamer was sent to the WWF's "farm territory" Heartland Wrestling Association. He was brought back to the main roster of the now renamed World Wrestling Entertainment in April and placed on the Raw "brand". There, he turned face and was given a gimmick that saw him proclaim that he was "Just a Regular Guy", for which he was featured in vignettes and backstage segments showing him in normal situations that were then augmented by "disgusting" antics such as brushing his teeth and his dogs teeth with the same brush and eating food from the floor. Return of ECW and ECW Originals (2005-2007) In 2005, the WWE brought back ECW for one night called ECW One Night Stand, where he met members of the old ECW as Sandman, Sabu, Mick Foley, Terry Funk, Tony Mamaluke and Nunzio. He participated in the Royal Rumble entering at position 7 and being eliminated by Kane. In the edition of ECW on January 30, Mr. McMahon announced a series of new characters that would be the new generation of ECW, causing the displeasure of some veteran wrestlers like Dreamer, Rob Van Dam and Balls Mahoney in the weeks following the new extremist Elijah Burke announced a new group called "New Breed" (the New Breed) members being new promises for ECW (as Marcus Cor Von, Kevin Thorn and Matt Striker), leading to a feud with the ECW Originals self-proclaimed (Dreamer, Rob Van Dam, Sabu and Sandman) when they began to make fun of them for their seniority in the struggles. The Feud with the "New Breed", led to the Wrestlemania 23 when the ECW Originals defeated them this being his greatest victory in all the team's formation. However, lost in the rematch on ECW Extreme Rules Match. The New Breed feud continued as during that time, New Breed and the ECW Originals tried to recruit CM Punk. New Breed would make it, however Dreamer and his companions defeat to New Breed in Eight-Man Elimination Tag Team Match after betray Punk New Breed. Feud with The Miz & John Morrison and ECW Championship (2008-2009) He began the year by participating in the Royal Rumble entering at number 7 and being eliminated by Batista, then enter a feud with then pairwise John Morrison and The Miz, when he went to rescue Colin Delaney attack duo, after defeating the champions in non-title first, could not defeat in the championship fights, including a fight "extreme" in the edition of ECW on March 18, a week later was defeated by champion of then-ECW, Chavo Guerrero, in a fight Lumberjack type. After that, Dreamer started a feud with the new superstar Jack Swagger. They faced in a classic wrestling match, but Dreamer lost the match after he used his DDT on Swagger. Then Swagger defeated Dreamer in an Extreme rules match, ending the feud. On the January 13, 2009 episode of ECW, Dreamer announced that if he failed to win the ECW Championship by June 6, when his WWE contract was to expire, he would no longer wrestle for ECW. The storyline saw Dreamer start a losing streak that ended when he defeated Paul Burchill on the February 24 edition of ECW. On the April 28 edition, Dreamer received a match for the ECW Championship against then-champion Christian, which went to a no-contest when Jack Swagger interfered. Dreamer was granted a one-day extension on his contract, allowing him one last chance at the ECW Championship, challenging the champion Christian and Jack Swagger in a triple threat match at Extreme Rules. At Extreme Rules, Dreamer pinned Jack Swagger in a hardcore triple threat match, capturing his second ECW Championship almost a decade after he claimed the title in the original ECW.After successful title defenses, one against Christian and also a Championship Scramble match at The Bash, Dreamer eventually lost the championship back to Christian at Night of Champions. On the July 28 episode of ECW, Dreamer announced he would exercise his rematch clause against Christian the following week. The two faced off in an Extreme Rules match, in which Christian retained the championship. After his championship pursuit had ceased, Dreamer began teaming up with Christian, Yoshi Tatsu and Goldust on various occasions to take on William Regal and his allies Vladimir Kozlov and Ezekiel Jackson, exchanging victories and losses. On the December 29 episode of ECW, Dreamer wrestled Zack Ryder and lost. If Dreamer was to lose the match then he would be (kayfabe) forced to retire from in-ring competition. After the match, Dreamer made a farewell speech in which he thanked the fans before exiting the ring with his two daughters. A few days later on January 4, 2010, Dreamer was officially released by WWE. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010-2011, 2013) Independent Circuit (2010-present) Dreamer appeared at the inaugural event of EVOLVE Wrestling on January 17, 2010, in a non-wrestling role, getting involved in a match which lead to him brawling with Jimmy Jacobs. Later that month, on January 23, Dreamer debuted for Dragon Gate USA, saving Jimmy Jacobs and Lacey from a beating at the hands of Jon Moxley. On March 27, Dreamer made his pay-per-view debut for Dragon Gate USA in Phoenix, Arizona, where he lost a hardcore match to Moxley, which was taped for the Mercury Rising pay-per-view. On March 26, 2010, Dreamer took part in the first ever event held by the Japanese Smash promotion, defeating promotion founder Tajiri in the main event. On November 25, 2012, Dreamer returned to Japan to take part in an independent event produced by The Big Guns. During the event, Dreamer and Makoto defeated Akira and Syuri in a mixed tag team hardcore match. The following day, Dreamer made his debut for Wrestling New Classic (WNC), the follow-up promotion to Smash, entering the WNC Championship tournament and defeating Yusuke Kodama in his first round match. Two days later, Dreamer was defeated in his semifinal match by Akira. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*DDT :*Dreamer Driver (WWE) / Spicolli Driver (ECW) / Death valley driver (TNA / Independent circuit) - adopted from and used in tribute to Louie Spicolli :*TommyHawk (Inverted crucifix cutter) - ECW *'Signature moves' **'Fallaway slam **Falling neckbreaker **Inverted DDT **Piledriver *'Nickhames :*'"The Innovator of Violence"' :*"The OG of Extreme" :*"The Heart and Soul of ECW" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Madison Brothers - with GQ Madison :*The Alliance :*ECW Originals :*Young Bloods *'Managers' :*Beulah (ECW) :*Luna Vachon (ECW) :*Kimona Wanalaya (ECW) *'Entrance themes' :*"Evenflow" by Pearl Jam (ECW) :*[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFWkPVHKwCY "Man In The Box"] by Alice In Chains (ECW) :*"Thunderkiss ‘65" by White Zombie (ECW) :*"Bad Dream" by Jim Johnston (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'Border City Wrestling' :*BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Century Wrestling Alliance' :*CWA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Eastern Championship Wrestling / Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*ECW World Tag Team Champion (3 time) - with Masato Tanaka (1), Raven (1), Johnny Gunn (1) :*Hardcore Hall of Fame (2010) *'International World Class Championship Wrestling' **IWCCW Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with G.Q. Madison *'IWA Puerto Rico' :*IWA Puerto Rico Hardcore Champion (1 time) *'KYDA Pro Wrestling' **KYDA Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'28' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 *'Universal Championship Wrestling' **UCW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWF/E Hardcore Champion (14 time) :*ECW Championship (1 time) See also *Tommy Dreamer’s event history External links and references * Profile Category:1971 births Category:1989 debuts Dreamer, Tommy Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling current roster Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:EVOLVE Wrestling current roster Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling current roster Category:National Wrestling Superstars current roster Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling current roster Category:The Ultimate Wrestling Experience alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling current roster Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Stub Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:Wrestling couples Category:New York wrestlers Category:Busted Knuckle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Real Warrior Entertainment alumni